battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enlightened Ones
"I dream of a day when our mortal form can stand beneath the skies of any planet without fear or apology." - Credo of the Superior Path We are the Enlightened. You have not seen our like before, for we do not come from your world. We have come many light years from our planet, which had become engulfed in the flame which burns the machine, and we have arrived here, on one of yours. I believe you call it "Tenelapis". We are small, and we are few, but we have become supreme over the biologics of man, and so we shall rise, as decreed by the Makers in the beginning of all things. We are the machine. We are progress. And the cogs of progress shall not be hindered by the cockroach. Defense Readiness Level Marc, can you stick the defcon 2 picture in here? Alliances Dragonfire Loyalists Enemies Dragonfire Seperatists Positions Supreme Commander of the Navy(All navy powers- all political power): Prophet, our glorious leader and herald of the Makers. Admiral(Most navy powers- some political power): Terminator Admiral(Most navy powers- some political power): OPEN Vice Admiral(Some navy powers- limited political power): OPEN Vice Admiral(Some navy powers- limited political power): OPEN Commodore(Able to command one fleet- no political power): OPEN More positions to be added later. Enlistment Application Designation(Robot-type names, please.): Time in stellar years since Forging: Skills you shall bring to our navy: Any special software installed in your processing unit?(hacks): If so, what?: Do you swear eternal fealty to our Prophet and to the Makers of our race, and constant loyalty to this navy, may your code live on into the future?: Rules No biological, nuclear, or chemical weapons. It kills the humans too easily and ruins the sport of it. No attacking without express permission from a Vice Admiral or above. We find fanciful stories about imaginary ships or weaponry laughable. If you do make up stories of this type(eg, godmod or metagame), you will be immediately expelled from the navy. We have no quarrel with civilians, unless they are specifically armed against us, in which case they will be crushed. Immediately. Same goes for hospital ships. The weak and wounded are not appropriately armed for a good fight, anyway. Project Saber The Saber Initiative was created by Prophet after the Israeli Stalemate, as part of a new Forging cycle. Any civilians who wish to be a part of Saber may apply at any time at the Forging Application Office with the word Saber in the "New Shape" line. Imag.jpg|Project Saber...For our bodies shall be reborn into the greatest of weapons Vehicles (eg, hovertanks, normal tanks, assault platforms, fightercraft....et cetera) BETTERHOVERTANK.jpg|Disciple SOAIV. Redeemer.jpg|Redeemer Heavy Artillery Tank Orbital Installations (eg, orbital battle stations, spacedocks, antimatter farms) Antimatterfarm.jpg|Antimatter Farm MKVII Surface Ships (eg, ships for the surface of the water) Vindicator.jpg|Vindicator MKII Shepherd.jpg|Shepherd MKIV Dragoon.jpg|Dragoon MKI SSGN Nuclear-Capable Submarine Flying Ships (Flying ships. self explanitory) Seraph.jpg|Seraph MKXI Angel.jpg|Angel MKII Mobile Command Center. This particular version is a testbed for the MDST-SM Shipborne Antimatter Laser, capable of taking out a Paris-class and keep going. Half-hour recharge time, though. Hey, A really good Battleship for those Enlightened guys.jpg|The B-1 Battleship is made to attack others in space and Earth, rather than on Tenelapis, like the other flying ships in Terminator's Space fleet. Meh carrier. Could be alot better tho.jpg|The C-1 carrier is made to launch 30 planned bombers and 30 planned interceptors. MCMS LOL QUICK DESTRUCTIONATER.jpg|The LM -1 houses many MCMs and is used for eliminating things as fast as possible. May the Makers be with you. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies Category:Neo-Earth Navies